rockyandbullwinklefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Rocky, Bullwinkle and Casper’s Family Christmas
Rocky, Bullwinkle, Casper, the Ghostly Trios and all of their Jay Wards and Harvey Comics Family have reunion with the Brady’s and the rest of their families to celebrate at the Christmas Ball. Plot Once upon a time at Frostbite Falls, Rocky and Bullwinkle pack their bags and they already rent a tour bus to pick up lots of their Jay Ward‘s Family, first they pick up Boris and Natasha from Pottsylvania, then they pick up Mr. Peabody and Sherman from New York City, then they they pick up Dudley, Nell and Snidely from Semi-Happy Valley, Canada, then they pick up Crusader and Rags from Texas, George, Ape and Ursula from the African Jungle and Hoppity, Waldo and Fillmore from Foggy Bog. Rocky and Bullwinkle told all of their friends that they are all going to have a Christmas ball in New Jersey to see the Brady’s and the rest of their family and one of their favorite Harvey friends are going to meet them there immediately. In New Jersey, Jim, Marci, Annie, Jake and Robin Brady invited all of their families, Bill, Jeanne, Katie, Megan and Erin Brady, Diane Sadler, Jill and Dom Oliveri, Lou, Ellen, Sarah and Stephen Fink and Marty, Susy, Samantha and Danielle Shapiro to the Christmas ball and they also invited Grammy and Pop-Pop Brady and Grandmother and Grandpa Shapiro there too and also invited Rocky and Bullwinkle and Friends and Casper and the Harvey gang as well. So they set up the Christmas party and also Annie’s party because she was born on Christmas Eve and then one of their relatives alive, Jim’s brother, Bill along with his wife and three daughters, his sister, Diane Sadler and his parents, Grammy and Pop-Pop, and Marci’s sister, Ellen along with her husband, her daughter and her son, her brother, Marty along with his wife and two daughters, her other sister, Jill along with her husband and her parents, Grandmother and Grandpa are all arrived for the Christmas party and Annie’s birthday. After that, the Jay Wards and Harveys gangs (Casper, the Ghostly Trios (Stretch, Stinkie and Fatso), Wendy, the Witch Sisters (Gerti, Gabby and Fanny), Spooky, Poil, Hot Stuff, Grandpa Blaze, Richie, Cadbury, Richard, Regina, Baby Huey, Little Audrey, Herman and Katnip) show for Annie‘s Christmas party as they give some presents but she has to wait after they sing happy birthday to her. Jim tells Rocky, Bullwinkle, Casper and the gang for some Christmas story so Hoppity, Huey, Waldo, Audrey and Fillmore can start their story first. As they begin their story when it’s so started when Hoppity, Waldo and Fillmore are going ice skating with Baby Huey and Little Audrey. Baby Huey doesn’t how to ice stakes so Fillmore holds his hands to teach him while Hoppity and Audrey started to stakes dance. They and their friends enjoy a wonderful skating time, after Hoppity, Baby Huey, Waldo, Audrey and Fillmore finish their story to everyone, George and Richie has their next story about Christmas in the Jungle when they and their families begin their story when Christmas morning, after the Rich Family finish opening their presents and stocking, Richie, Cadbury, Richard, Regina, Dollar, Irona, Gloria and Professor Keenbean pack their bags and headed to the African Jungle and have Christmas time with George, Ape, Ursula, Tookie, Shep and Magnolia. As the Rich Family made their way to the jungle to see George and his family, they began to celebrates the Jungle Christmas party as George, Richie, Ursula and Gloria are on the trees swinging around in the jungle, and Ape use his mistletoe on Irona and she gave him a kiss. After the hole jungle Christmas party, George and his family thanked Richie and his family for coming his jungle for Christmas so they returned home to America. After George and Richie finish their Christmas story to everyone, Dudley, Spooky, Nell, Poil, Crusader, Rags, Hot Stuff and Grandpa Blaze has their next Christmas story about when every Christmas vacation, Crusader and Rags goes to Canada to spend time with Dudley, Spooky, Nell and Poil. It’s all started on December 23 when Crusader and Rags takes Hot Stuff and Grandpa Blaze with them to the airport and then they took the plane and flying to Canada. They landed in 5 hours later and made it to Semi-Happy Valley where’s Dudley, Spooky, Nell and Poil lives, they came to them, Inspector Fenwick, Horse and some Mountes and said merry Christmas and hope Snidely won’t spoil their Christmas time just like last time. Meanwhile, he, Homer and his other men have a plan to ruin Christmas so the gang can stop them from ruin the celebration so they won’t cause Christmas but they have another idea to destroy Christmas so Snidely and his men need Nightshade’s help immediately. When it’s Christmas Eve night, Dudley, Spooky, Nell, Poil, Inspector, Horse, Crusader, Rags, Hot Stuff, Grandpa Blaze made their way to the Indians villages and Kumquat Chief, Leader of the indians have an announcement for everyone that the Christ God has brings messages for Hebrews to take them to Bethleem since many years ago and then suddenly, Nightshade, Snidely and his gang show up to ruining the party so Dudley, Spooky, Crusader, Rags, Hot Stuff and Grandpa Blaze started fighting with the villains and then they defeats them and warns them that if they’re being nottie, they’ll never be on Santa’s list so Nightshade, Snidely and the gang don’t get presents. Now Nightshade, Snidely and the gang understands what will happen if they’re nottie so they apologize to Dudley, Spooky, Nell, Poil, Crusader, Rags, Hot Stuff, Grandpa Blaze and other’s and they accepted their apology so they continue their Christmas party and lives happily. After Dudley, Spooky, Nell, Poil, Snidely, Crusader, Rags, Hot Stuff and Grandpa Blaze finish their Christmas story to everyone, Mr. Peabody, Sherman, Wendy and the Witch Sisters has their next Christmas story that they went back in time and visited Joseph and Mary, whose has their first child who’s born on December 25th and it’s all started when Sherman set the waybac machine and set it to the year c.4 BC Judea, Roman Empire and they all went there immediately. When Mr. Peabody, Sherman, Wendy and the Witch Sisters get there, they see every villagers are traveling to see Joseph and Mary as they continues to journeying to Bethleem and they finally see the creche/stable in the village and there’s Joseph and Mary‘s birth Son, Jesus and he is so adorable, Mr. Peabody, Sherman, Wendy and the Witch Sisters look at the baby and he has a good heart and the starligt it came to the stable as the three kings Melchior, Gaspar and Balthazar so they give Jesus some gifts and he’ll be great like his father. After that, Sherman and Wendy get to hold the baby and he like them and then they told Joseph and Mary that their son was born on December 25 is so great and he‘ll be a wonderful king like his father so Mr. Peabody, Sherman, Wendy and the Witch Sisters returned to their own time and celebrate Christmas. After Mr. Peabody, Sherman, Wendy and the Witch Sisters finish their Christmas story to everyone, Rocky, Bullwinkle and Casper has their last Christmas story that they were trying to find some money to buy some Christmas presents to their girlfriends, Karen Sympathy and Kat Harvey because of Boris and Natasha’s plan and it’s all started when they came to see Rocky, Bullwinkle and Casper and they were selling some Christmas cookies to the customers and they told them that they’re $10.00 so they all give their moneys to Rocky, Bullwinkle and Casper and some Christmas cookies for Santa so they can go to the Christmas shopping to get presents for their girlfriends. As Rocky, Bullwinkle and Casper are to do Christmas shopping, they are on the mall and saw some figures which are Boris and Natasha in disguise as peddlers and selling some items to Rocky, Bullwinkle and Casper and then they they grabbed all of the money from them and stolen them away. Rocky, Bullwinkle and Casper realize that they were Boris and Natasha in disguise so they can never buy presents to Karen and Kat so Casper alert his uncles, the Ghostly Trios and they show up and warn them that Boris and Natasha had stolen their money so they wouldn’t buy their girlfriends some parents so the Ghostly Trios must find them with Rocky, Bullwinkle and Casper’s money immediately. As the Ghostly Trios are looky for Boris and Natasha, they found at the lobby so they scare them and chase them right back to Rocky, Bullwinkle and Casper. After that, the Ghostly Trios told Boris and Natasha if they ever steal money again, they will punished for good and also being on Santa‘s nottie list so they won’t get any Christmas presents. Boris and Natasha have now feel if they are evil and also picking on Rocky and Bullwinkle so they apologize to them and Casper for stealing their Christmas money and they forgive them so Boris and Natasha gave them back their money so they can continue doing Christmas shopping to buy Karen’s new necklace and Kat’ll new bracelet. That night at Whipstaff Manor, it’s time to open some Christmas presents so Rocky, Bullwinkle and Casper gave their Christmas presents to Karen and Kat started opening them. Karen has got her new necklace and Kat has got her new bracelet and they gave them some kisses and then they also gave Rocky, Bullwinkle and Casper their Christmas presents, Rocky has got a brand new pilot's glasses, Bullwinkle has got a brand new pair of magician hat to pull a rabbit out of the hat and Casper has got a brand new book of rules "How to be Friendship" and then they are all happy so they give Karen and Kat some hugs and then Dr. Harvey, the Ghostly Trios, Boris and Natasha joined in for group hugs happily. After Rocky, Bullwinkle, Casper, Boris, Natasha and the Ghostly Trios finish their Christmas story to everyone, it’s time to sing Merry Christmas Birthday song to Annie as she came down stairs with her Christmas ballgown and Casper walk her down by holding her hand to the Christmas birthday cake and she blows them out. Then Annie opened some Christmas birthday presents from Rocky, Bullwinkle, Casper, Boris, Natasha, the Hamilton Brady’s, Mr. Peabody, Sherman, Wendy, the Witch Sisters, the Langhorne Brady’s, Dudley, Spooky, Nell, Poil, Snidely, Diane, George, Richie, Ape, Cadbury, Ursula, Richard, Regina, the Finks, Hoppity, Baby Huey, Waldo, Audrey, Fillmore, Herman, Katnip, the Shapiro’s, Crusader, Rags, Hot Stuff, Grandpa Blaze, Jill, Dom, Grammy and Pop-Pop Brady’s, Grandmother and Grandpa Shapiro’s and she got everything she wanted for her birthday. During the Christmas party, Huaxing and Shanying are watching them singing and dancing and then the Jady’s Fairies (Bim, Darcy, Dani, Fannie, Jani, Drake and Zobin) shows up and told them that they’re the Brady’s of Hamilton immortal Friends and they have a same problem as they do. They, Hawazaki, PinYin, the other Jady’s (Phill, Deanne, Tatie, Ratie, Gatie, Began and Qurin), Dodureiyo, Nei’er, Tiane, and other immortal witches and fairies can use all of their magic to skywriting and they all made the words “Happy Birthday, Annie Brady! And Merry Christmas, Everyone!” And all of the gang are impressed that the immortal Friends and Families made so they wishes to Merry Christmas as and they all live happily ever! The End! Category:Crossover film Category:Animated films Category:Movies Category:Harvey Entertainment